For Your Entertainment
by AriannaAloki
Summary: It started by stares at a club... Strify/Adam Lambert crossover songfic. Warning: Yaoi.


A.N.~~ I do not own the lyrics, nor do I own Adam Lambert and Jack E. Strify.

* * *

_So hot out the box  
Can we pick up the pace  
Turn it up, heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit, are you with it, baby, don't be afraid  
Imma hurt you real good baby  
_

It was hard to stop watching the body dancing seductively in the middle of the dance floor. He was famous, of course, but that wasn't why I couldn't take my eyes off him. The way his short hair fell perfectly around his face, the way he licked his soft full lips, the way he turned towards me and watched back under dark lashes, the way he danced with the men around him. All of it called me to go to him.

_  
Let's go, it's my show, baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display  
I told ya, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til your screamin' my name  
_

I shifted in my place. This wasn't anywhere normal for me. I was always the one doing the flirting. The light shimmered perfectly in his eyes and I couldn't deny him any longer. Standing up, I looked over at my friends who nodded me on. Slowly, I made my way to the man with the leather boots, tight pants, and perfect eye shadow.

_  
No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over  
_

His hands were on my hips as he pressed himself against me. I sighed happily and danced erotically with him, groins pressing against one another's slightly causing both of us to gasp. My hands were against the small of his back pulling him closer to me. With our foreheads touching lightly eye contact was almost constant.

_  
Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here For Your Entertainment _

An hour passed. Then two. We stayed on the dance floor fighting for dominance in our own secrecy. The man spun around, pressing his back into my front and then leaned forward, running a hand up his thigh looking back at me with lust in his eyes. The beating of my heart only became faster as he came back up slowly, flinging his hair back like a diva.

Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here For Your Entertainment

My leg fit itself perfectly around his waist. Leaning back, my hands almost touched the ground as he held me up almost completely. Containing myself at this point was almost impossible the way we were positioned right now. His hips made small circular movements, and the way he was holding his lower lip between his teeth said everything and more.

'Sall right  
You'll be fine  
Baby I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes, not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown

His hand found its way to the front of my pants. My hand was resting against the opposite side of his neck, with my lips pressed against the other. His skin was so soft, and had the faint scent of fresh gingerbread. The hand that rested on my groin pulled at the engraved belt buckle around my waist, and light green eyes searched mine for the needed answer.

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over

It wasn't long before he led me away from the floor to the V.I.P. hallway of the club. He pulled a key out of his pocket and opened one of the doors quickly, pulling me inside. Locking the door behind him, I soon found myself against the silk covered bed, my legs around the mans waist, and our lips frantically finding each others.

_  
Oh.  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm about to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here For Your Entertainment_

Clothes scattered along the floor. My long blonde and black locks were pulled tightly as he pushed inside me. There was not time for preparation. He held one hand firmly on my waist as he slammed inside, needing exactly what I did. A large hand pressed against my back, forcing me down onto the bed below, changing the angle greatly.

Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here For Your Entertainment

Moans and screams filled the room followed by the sounds of skin on skin. Leaning forward, the dark haired man kissed me deeply. Before pulling away, he played with the ring on my lip. He kissed up and down my neck, sucking the skin gently into his mouth. For a moment, our movements were paced with each other perfectly, but soon they became erratic. He continued to slam into me quickly, whispering how close to release he was.

_  
Oh  
Do you like what you see?  
Oh  
Let me entertain ya 'til you scream  
_

My hips bucked up into his, our lips meshing together as sparks flew across our visions. A soundless scream came from my lips as my short nails pressed into his back. We laid together like that for a while, our arms around one another and my legs still around his waist. Even when covered in sweat, and make-up running he was still a beautiful man.

_  
Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm about to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here For Your Entertainment  
_

The next morning when the news came on the top new story was about Adam Lambert's secret escapade with the lead singer of the upcoming new band, Cinema Bizarre.

_  
Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here For Your Entertainment_


End file.
